


One Look At You

by clarkemanship



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Emmett POV, Emmett Will Literally Never Say No To Elle, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Love, Shopping, Suits, take it like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: The moment that Emmett completely fell in love with Elle. You can just see it in the way he looks.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	One Look At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hp_love04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_love04/gifts).



> Hey! Welcome back to another edition of my “Late Night Phone Idea” fanfics. I am actually kind of proud with this one. I totally got an idea after watching the musical for a 5th time this week. I always would notice the way that Emmett leans in for a kiss at the end of “Take It Like A Man” and when he just looks speechless after putting on the jacket.
> 
> I am also gifting this work to one of my best friends, because she has yet to see this musical, and I hate it! 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes! And all the characters do not belong to me.

It was a weird experience. Being in a department store was not exactly Emmett’s ideal plan for that day, but there he was trying on a suit with one of his fellow lawyers and closest friend. Elle was completely in her element though, running around grabbing clothes that would suit Emmett best (pun intended). She was so beautiful when she was smiling and talking about something that she was passionate about. Anyone in a 10 mile radius of the blonde would automatically feel more giddy when she smiled. Elle had complimented him all night long and he could swear that she was glancing over at him while he was changing. Maybe it was just his mind, high on the perfume; Maybe it was the way that Elle made him feel, especially when she was so close to him. She was someone who wanted to be in close contact at pretty much all times, so it was no surprise that she was playing with his ties and hanging onto him any chance she got. Normally, Emmett couldn’t stand people like that, but Elle was different. She made him feel comfortable and completely free to be himself. Emmett could admit that there was some truth to the words spoken by that little blonde. He looked decent when all dressed up in a navy suit and tie.

_Obviously not as good as Warner._ He had to remind himself that Elle was in love with Warner, not with him. Though, why should that bother him? He was her tutor and, only recently, friend. Still, all night, Emmett couldn’t resist feeling hopeful. Plus, he still didn’t know how to gather all these thoughts about her. These emotions were still pretty new to him, even though Elle drew his attention at the very first time they met. 

One thing that really confused him was the fact that she was sending him mixed clues (though she didn’t notice). One minute, Elle was distracted by how handsome Warner was in her imagination, the next she was talking about how amazing Emmett was. To be honest, hearing those words stirred something similar to butterflies in his stomach, but he laughed to hide anything that showed on his face. Even with these conflicting feelings, he managed to maintain a somewhat calm exterior. That was until something changed. 

Emmett whipped around to face Elle. He had finished changing back into his casual outfit, jacket just returned, when he watched her smiling. Immediately stopping in his tracks, Emmett felt his whole body go weak. Elle didn’t look any different (still beautiful as always), but he felt the strongest urge to go and kiss her. There was some glint in her eyes that drew him closer. Everything became automatically clear in that moment. 

Emmett Forrest was 100% in love with Elle Woods. 

Taking his chances, he leaned in for the shortest second, feet rocking forward, until he noticed the cashier standing behind them. He leaned back the tiniest bit, disappointed in this interruption. Emmet nodded his head to direct the attention to the man, but took the short moment to rub some perfume across his neck. A burst of confidence ran through him after Elle turned back around with his new suit her hand. The two of them stood there for a second returning back to the moment they had before. Emmett could see her inching forward, so he closed the space between them. He tilted his head in an attempt to kiss her, but she just launched at the man, wrapping her arms around him. He was surprised by it, but quickly returned the hug. 

Even though it wasn’t a kiss or the night that he was expecting, Emmett stayed in Elle’s tight embrace for what felt like forever, and we wouldn’t trade it for the world. One day, he thought, she would see how much one look made him weak. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I really love kudos and comments (constructive criticism allowed)! Thank you for reading.


End file.
